In recent years, electric vehicles (EVs) or plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) have become popular. These vehicles each include: a battery; a charging apparatus configured to charge the battery using an external power supply (commercial power supply); an inverter configured to convert a direct current from the battery to an alternating-current; and a motor configured to drive a wheel of the vehicle using the alternating-current from the inverter (e.g., see Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL”) 1. These devices are electrically connected to each other.